Parts and Pieces
by Llamachick
Summary: Kenpachi x Ichigo They are so damn cute. Drabbles of your favorite 'Kenpachi' and that one orange haired kid that he seems to like and so much. This will be a 30 drabble piece. Emphasis on WILL be. KenIchi Yaoi! Read, Review and Enjoy
1. Minor Wounds and Cactus

Part 1

Coupling: Kenpachi X Ichigo

Rating: Teen (swearing)

Warnings: None.

AN: Sorry it's so short. I'm going to write more, but have to do stuff right now. If you have any ideas for themes let me know. I'm going to do 30 of these, so be patience. Thank you.

(1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1)

Theme: Minor Wounds

Kenpachi watched tiredly through his half lidded scared eye as the captains spoke idly about useless things. They had been having meetings called almost twice a week since Aizen ran to join the hollows and attempt to rape them of their brainlessness. The prospect of some heated battles with giant _powerful _monsters in the imitate future was not quite enough to stop the captain from damning the traitorous bastard for landing him in his current situation.

"… and that is how to heal minor wounds. Any questions?" Hanataru the fourth division representative asked meekly.

See? Useless.

The new captain of the recently abandoned fifth company shifted restlessly. His brilliant orange hair shook lightly as he tilted his head in irritation and narrowed his red eyes.

"When while fighting with Aizen might we acquire 'minor wounds'?"

Kenpachi chuckled in amusement as the dark haired boy looked to Unohara helplessly, unable to rationalize what he had been teaching for the past three hours.

The eleventh company captain smirked to Ichigo in appreciation, which caused the younger shinigami to blush slightly.

Kenpachi decided that Aizen will not be missed.

(2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2) (2)

Theme: Cactus

Kenpachi is a monster. He's hard, cruel and ruthless as the hell from which he crawled out of. Colder than Captain Hitsugaya's blade and sadistic to boot.

Captain Kurosaki acknowledged the truth in some of the rumors that floated to him through the judgmental mouths of his company. Most of them though, he knew to be true through first hand experience.

Sadistic? No question. More times than he could count he had been tortured by the harsh calloused hands and the powerful mouth of the shinigami. Cruel and ruthless fall under this category as well, people should stop being so fucking redundant.

Hard? Heh, you have no idea. He is built stronger than the protective walls of soul society. _They_ say seeing is believing, but _they_ have never run their hands down this body.

Cold is a false accusation and I have felt a need to correct for how off the marker it is. He gives off more heat than the sun. No blankets, please. That's probably why Yachiru rides around on his back.

Monstrous would be an understatement. (O/////O) You should see the size of-

Momo, Ichigo's Vice Captain took this moment to storm into his office and place a potted pink plant on his desk with more strength then was necessary. When she caught her captain's confused gaze she gathered herself having the decency to look some what embarrassed at her intrusion.

"Vice Captain Yachiru is here. Please tell her that she can't eat the cactus." She begged gesturing to the odd plant on his desk.

AN: Thanks for reading so far. I hope they are okay so far, I'm still getting use to this couple. Please review and give me themes. You might see them here.


	2. Free Hits and Ribbons

Part 2

Coupling: Kenpachi X Ichigo

Rating: Teen (swearing)

Warnings: None.

AN: So I wrote this number (3) today during 2nd and 4th hour at school. I've never accomplished that much in those classes ever. I'm going to do 30 of these, so have patience. Thank you.

(3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3) (3)

Theme: Free Hits

Kenpachi may not have always been the most intelligent man in soul society, but he knew when he was being challenged. Rukia stared up at him defiantly much to the captain's surprise and amusement.

Who the hell is this?

The girl didn't look like she could take a hit (at least not one of his) and she didn't have a zanpaktou so she really couldn't do anything to hurt him physically anyway. What did she hope to achieve.

"Ichigo fought all of soul society to save my life."

'Ah, that girl?' Kenpachi grinned wickedly, 'so that's what this is about.' The dark haired girl shrunk back slightly, but her gaze didn't waver. 'Brave, huh?'

She was small and frail. He could see her shaking, trembling under the pressure of his spirit energy. Her body showed fear, but her eyes were harsh and confident. No words were needed to know that a battle has begun.

"Ichigo's my best friend. I lived with him for a month."

Kenpachi scratched his toned stomach absently. He knew he had already won, so as a courteously he let her take a few free hits.

"Ichigo defeated _you_ to save _me_."

She fell silent and continued to stare up at him, her glare reinforced. The eleventh division captain sighed disappointedly. 'That's it?'

"_Captain_ Ichigo," Kenpachi corrected mockingly, "spent all last night licking chocolate off _my_ chest." He brushed past her, "Think on that for a while."

(4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4) (4)

Theme: Ribbons

(Thanks Aqueous.Soliloquy! )

Squad eleven were some the strongest, the roughest, the manliest and the smelliest group of men gathered together in all of soul society. Or they were, until Kenpachi became captain.

Currently they are the strongest, the roughest and the manliest in the entire spirit world. Cleanliness is now required, much to Yumichika's delight. It wasn't for the Captain's sake, no, he once thrived in the filthiest ring of hell and never particularly minded being covered in blood and sweat. In fact it was one of his favorite states to be in.

The reason behind this major transgression was all for his small pink haired companion, Yachiru.

She glanced up at her make-shift father figure one day as he took her too the bath house with puffed out cheeks asking frustratedly, "Why do I need to bathe when they don't?" The defiant girl didn't budge until Kenpachi suggested that she'd soak with them with freezing water after practice the next day if they aren't clean enough.

So now after practice all of the sub-ordinates that have any since left in their bodies take off for the bath as soon as they are excused, or else face the wrath of 'That speedy bitch and her fucking hose.'

Yachiru with age grew to dislike baths less as the two of them settled into life at soul society. They had a routine. Twice a week the two of them would go in the afternoon to the eleventh district private bath. Once done they would return to the main living areas, towels draped about their damp shoulders like some sort of strange scarves.

Yachiru didn't waste any time changing into her pajamas and rushing over to her guardian's room. She would find her place on a dry towel on Kenpachi's bed and would gently work the knots out of his long dark hair with her small pink hair brush. The older man would sit patiently on the ground with a book until they were both mostly dry and Yachiru was satisfied with her work. Most nights she would finish early and start braiding or adding ribbons, clips or anything else she could find to her master piece. The subdued man did nothing to stop her, because usually there was no one who bothered them at this time of night. (Besides, he'd never say it but it did feel nice.)

Ichigo comes to visit some nights. Kenpachi would glance up as the orange haired shinigami walked in. Yachiru would jump up and latch to the new comers leg, because she knew it was time for sleep and was thoroughly against it. After some coaxing ("Get too bed brat!") the tiny girl would give in with a yawn and would walk back to her room.

The two men looked at each other finally alone.

Smirking Ichigo tugged on the sole purple piece of silk holding Kenpachi's hair in place.

"Yachiru?"

"Yeah."

"I like it better down. Fuckin' sexy."

Snort, "You would."

The ribbon twirled to the ground.

AN: Thanks for reading so far. This is fun! I'm sad that there are so few supporters of this coupling. People are missing out. Please review and give me themes. You might see them here like that last one! Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter.


	3. Self Preservation and A Lot

Part 3

Coupling: Kenpachi X Ichigo

Rating: Teen (swearing)

Warnings: None.

AN: This chapter is being brought to you from Chicago, Illinois! I was on a week long freezing vacation/ business trip there. It was pretty dull, but at least you get to profit from it.

I'm going to do 30 of these, so have patience. Thank you.

(5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5) (5)

Theme: Self Preservation

Ichigo glanced up from his desk as his sliding doors were thrown open violently. His breath caught at the site that was before him. Vice Captain Hinamori jumped away from Ichigo's desk dropping documents that she was holding to quickly flatten herself against the wall. She couldn't help but stare at the new comer in horror.

Kenpachi drew himself to his full height with a wide lopsided smirk tugging his scarred face. Blood rained with each heavy step he took on the polished wooden floor. His sword trailed behind him like a paint brush held loosely in his right hand until he let it clatter to the ground. The much larger captain ignored the squeak of surprise from the girl in the corner and claimed the still stunned Ichigo's lips hungrily. Completely mesmerized Ichigo didn't notice when Kenpachi brought his bloody hands to draw red lines in his orange hair, on his jaw and cheeks. Then once the kiss was broken, with a satisfied sigh the blood soaked mass collected his sword and left the fifth division.

Annoyed with himself for being so easily seduced he didn't bother to go visit when it had been reported to him that the eleventh company captain collapsed due to blood loss and fatigue. That bastard would be okay, and besides Ichigo wanted to take another try at removing the resilient dye from his hair.

Ichigo did take steps for the future though. Kenpachi's blatant disregard for self preservation was nothing if not irrational and dangerous. That is, how Ichigo could be described if idiocy were his nonsensical (for a lack of a better term) lover's undoing. A safety net if you will.

The red head jumped in alarm when his cell phone began vibrating against his thigh and ringing obnoxiously. He quickly retrieved it from his pocket causing the other captains attention to deter from the captain general and to gaze uncertainly at their newest addition. Ichigo stood hastily returning the phone to his kimono before excusing himself hurriedly as he flash-stepped out the door.

Mere minutes later, Ichigo stumbled upon one of the bloodiest battle scenes he had ever witnessed. Shinigami from the eleventh company were scattered around the clearing fighting as best they could against a large number of impressive looking Hollows. The loss on both sides seemed about even. Blood pooled around collapsed shinigami and evidence of destroyed hollows could be seen everywhere. At the forefront was Kenpachi single handedly taking on at least a dozen hollows while also protecting some terrified and weak looking shinigami hiding at his back.

These death gods were wearing strange uniforms that did not match those that were in any of the companies. Ichigo then knew what had happened. These death gods were amateurs, like the ones from the 'Shinigami School' that he had only heard about.

The eleventh division captain was obviously hindered. He was moving far more carefully than usual holding the small body of Yachiru to his chest. The both of them were covered in blood, and Ichigo took a second to hope that the majority of it didn't belong to the small girl.

"Move!" Ichigo yelled to the group of high level company five and four shinigami that he had brought with him to fight. They fanned out, collecting bodies and trying to help in the battle. The red head quickly found his place at Zaraki's side, his blade clashing against a large white claw meant to impale the other captain. Their eyes met and Ichigo could easily gauge the exhaustion, surprise and relief in the taller mans face. A smirk suddenly grew wide and Ichigo could feel the newly found confidence that flooded through his scarred body.

Yachiru clutched tighter on the small pink cell phone in her hands and smiled softly as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Ken-chan will be okay now.

(6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6) (6)

Theme: A _lot_

Rumors and gossip are not at all uncommon in the afterlife; in fact they are some what necessary. Stories of outrageous things like Hitsugaya trying to court some human and Gin sneaking into soul society to see his vice captain in the dead of night to do forbidden things to him are the kinds of things that make being dead more… livable.

The eleventh company are not excluded from wanting a piece of the gossip cake. Despite the fact that their captain looks down upon it as ignorant they have the biggest and most direct relationship to the most interesting topic in soul society. They feel no obligation to protect their captain's privacy. That's what he gets for sleeping with the legendary outsider.

Kenpachi never let it bother him. The same thing happened when he entered soul society, and then again when he appointed Yachiru as his second in command. Ichigo wasn't cooping as well with it.

"Did you tell some one that we are the reincarnation of Romeo and Juliet?" Ichigo yelled red faced as he stormed Zaraki's office. He looked awfully cute when he was pissed.

"No," he replied highly amused, "Who are 'Romeo and Juliet'?"

With a huff Ichigo turned on his heel and left without bothering to answer.

Kenpachi wandered the halls of the fourth company idlely. Yachiru clung to his shoulder giving him instructions to where Ichigo most probably is. The halls were mostly clear because it was around lunch time and people were out on break. They turned another corner, right, left, right again and then at the sight of a white over cloak at the end of the hall they stopped short.

"Bya-kun! Hey Bya-kun!" Yachiru yelled excitedly dropping down to the ground with a tap. Clearly he didn't hear her, because he continued to sit on the porch over looking an herb garden munching on something contently. Yachiru was about to yell again when a smaller shinigami came and kneeled in front of him speaking softly to him. Byakuya smiled and pulled the boy into his lap and started to hand feed him what ever he was eating, much to the boy's surprise.

"Why is Bya-kun feeding Hana-Banana-chan?" Yachiru asked pointing at them and looking to Kenpachi for an explanation. "Are they in love like you and Itchi?"

"Who did you say the other kid was?" he asked brushing off her question.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Silly, that's Hanatarou-chan. Remember we met him when you first fought with Itchi." When he didn't seem to remember, she made a dead fish face to elaborate further. "He was all droolly, 'cause he was scared, remember?"

Vaguely Kenpachi remembered a small dark haired shinigami from the fourth company who was trailing behind Ichigo. They took off pretty quickly though, it could have been anyone.

"Hey! They probably know where Itchi is! Hana-chan is Itchi's friend!" Because of her lack of boundaries Yachiru had no problem breaking up their touching moment to bombard them with questions. Zaraki strolled leisurely after her watching the strange couple and how they reacted to being found out. Clearly this 'Hana' person was skittish and shy by the way he couldn't decide to shrink into Byakuya or push him away and pretend nothing happened. Based on how he viewed Byakuya, arrogant, pure bred, and narrow minded they were indeed very strange. Probably even stranger then the sight that Ichigo and he made. ((Probably not )) Soul society would eat this up like no tomorrow. Ichigo is going to be thrilled.

"Yachiru," Kenpachi said firmly to silence the girl, who was just asking, 'if they had sex a lot.' The pink haired vice captain fell quiet immediately, but stood by watching curiously nonetheless. Kenpachi gazed down at the two death gods asking, "Do either of you know where Ichigo is?"

"N-no sir, sorry." The tiny healer said timidly from within Byakuya's embrace. The sixth division captain regarded the large man calmly.

"Did you lose him?" he asked sarcastically.

Zaraki chuckled lightly. "Unfortunately, he won't fit in my pocket."

His silver eyes narrowed. "What a shame, maybe then he'd stop running away from you."

"The chase is where all the fun is anyway." They stood in silence for a minute before Kenpachi asked softly, "How many people know?" When he got no response he turned and started back down the hall from wince he came. "Good luck then. Let's go, Yachiru."

The pink haired girl obediently ran up behind him and jumped on his shoulder. Once they were out of ear shot she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I think they're in love, too."

x

KenIchi

x

KenIchi

x

KenIchi

x

KenIchi

x

KenIchi

x

AN: Yah! So much for drabble, this is twice as long as my last one. Six down twenty-four to go! Thank you all of my reviewers. You guys are really the driving force behind this train to hell. Choo-Choooo

I'm sure you noticed the ByaHana in this chapter. I'm thinking about writing another drabble series for them, because they are so cute. Don't worry though, because you guys come first!

Can you tell that the fight/talk that Kenpachi and Byakuya are having are actually about Hanatarou and Ichigo. I tried to make it clear that they were being competitive and insulting each other. Hmmm.

In the fifth drabble I gave Yachiru and Ichigo cell phones. They wouldn't be able to talk on them, but they would still make good pagers. These ones were specially made by Urahara-kun. Thank you for they plot devices!

Urahara: No problem. : )

He's so sweet. Anyhow, I still have a few more ideas for the next few drabbles, but I am still taking suggestions. Even if they aren't used straight away, that doesn't mean that I won't pull from them in the future. Thanks again.


	4. Family pt 1&2

Part 4

Coupling: Kenpachi X Ichigo

Rating: Teen (swearing)

Warnings: None.

AN: These are gonna be done a little differently. There's gonna at least be a conclusion to the Family theme and it may be either one or two more parts long. I'll load it either tomorrow or the day after! I love you guys! Here is your KenIchi drama!

I'm going to do 30 of these, so have patience. Thank you.

(7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7) (7)

Theme: Family (pt. 1)

Ichigo had been out of Soul Society for what must have been three months. A long long long three months. In that time there was no ordering around subordinates, no Yachiru to pester him into reading to her, no Momo and her seemingly endless supply of helpful insights, and no Kenpatchi. He had been surprised and slightly disturbed by how badly he felt homesick for the shinigami world. This was especially unnerving since he'd been spending those three months finishing high school in the comfort and relative safety of his real home.

Ichigo realized that what he missed more than anything, more than sex even, was the option to talk to his boyfriend whenever he wanted. Ichigo found that whenever he thought of something clever that he knew Kenpatchi would enjoy he would look around as if expecting Ken to be sitting behind him, waiting for him to notice. In a moment of inexplicable loneliness he'd even tried to call Yachiru's phone, praying it to work across worlds. Then when it hadn't he stood there looking at his phone dumbly. 'Could I be more pathetic?'

His sister Yuzu mercifully rescued him from that moment by announcing dinner and from then on, Ichigo vowed not to let himself dwell on that nagging aching sorrow in the pit of his stomach for the rest of his visit home. It was wrong of him not to give his family his full attention while he was there. He had missed them. Not as badly as he missed Kenpatchi now though..

~.~.~.~.~

Ichigo flew at full speed threw the gate in his full shinigami garb. He could feel his lungs pleasantly clear and relished the familiar fit of his robe moving gracefully out of his way as he tore towards home. He called Yachiru's phone when he could see the entrance of the outer ring. It picked up after three buzzes.

"Ichigo!" Yachiru yelled, "CAN YOU HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING? YOU HAVE TO COME HOME QUICK!"

Ichigo yelped and drew the phone far away from stinging ear, not slowing his pace. He gingerly placed it against his other ear, "Stop yelling! What's going on?"

"It's the craziest thing I've ever seen! Featherhead is trying to have sex with Kenny!" Ichigo's heart stopped and all that comforting air in his chest turned cold, but somehow his legs sped up even faster. He decided going through the door was too slow and jumped the wall taking the roof to roof route towards what he could feel of Kenpatchi's energy and the eleventh company. Ichigo could hear Yachiru adjust the receiver. "Never mind. They're doing it now." Yachiru said it with such finality that when he heard the beep of the deadline coming out of his phone it seemed redundant.

(8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8) (8)

Family (pt. 2)

Kenpatchi stretched lazily as he ducked out of his master bedroom and into the 11th division master courtyard. He couldn't help but grin. The contractors said that they couldn't put in a new door there, that it wasn't foundationally practical. The building didn't fall down when he knocked the wall out earlier this week. Goes to show what they know. Kenpatchi kicked the large slab of wood he was using as a door back in place.

It was late enough in the morning that most of his division was out and about, talking and laughing loudly as they went about their daily business. Kenpatchi got a couple of respectful nods and 'good mornings,' but mostly people just let him do his thing. His dark brown hair was loose around his shoulders and he was wearing a red lounging robe tied loosely enough around his waist that you don't have to guess if he had anything on underneath.

He didn't have a seconds notice before his favorite Captain came to a hard landing on the brick pavement not ten feet in front of him.

Ichigo looked at him with such a strange searching look that Kenpatchi had no idea what to say to him but, "You're back early." This was the wrong thing to say Kenpatchi realized, totally bewildered by the hurt look that flickered across Ichigo's face before he disappeared back on to the roof tops and out of sight.

x

KenIchi

x

KenIchi

x

KenIchi

x

KenIchi

x

KenIchi

x

AN: -gasp-!


End file.
